Scorpion
Scorpion was a competitor robot that was based on the arachnid of the same name, fighting in Extreme 1 and Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Extreme 1 Scorpion first appeared in the weapon match in the Disc-Truction event against fellow spinners Hypno-Disc, Last Rites and 13 Black. Scorpion targets 13 Black and attacks one of the discs but is quickly attacked by Hypno-Disc. Last Rites smashes into Hypno-Disc and Scorpion, spinning away from the impact. Scorpion uses its disc to damage the wheel of Last Rites only to smacked away by the spinning bar of Last Rites sending the two robots flying away. Last Rites attempts once again to attack Scorpion and Hypno-Disc but the three are flipped by the floor flipper, giving Lat Rites a nasty bounce across the arena. After a massive impact sending all robots flying across the arena. As all the bladed robot got back to action Last Rites uses its heavy spinning bar to tear off one of the flywheels of 13 Black. Knowing 13 black was severely damaged both Scorpion and Hypno-Disc ganged up on 13 Black eventually knocking it out. Last Rites and Hypno-Disc manage to pin Scorpion hitting it from both sides and sending it into the air. After another hit from Hypno-Disc, Scorpion gained revenge by taking out of of Hypno-Disc's wheel. The remaining robots battered one another with their blades with Scorpion being the more aggressive attacking Hypno-Disc causing it to smoke. As Scorpion continued its assault on Hypno-Disc, Hypno-Disc reverses into the pit release button to get away from danger. Last Rite span wildly and was largely out of action while Scorpion and Hypno-Disc touched tips with their powerful blades spinning away with each impact. Last rites came back to the action and attacked the other two sending Hypno-Disc on its back, Hypno- Disc tried to self right but was unable to spinning into the pit. Scorpion managed to take out one of Last Rites' tire allowing for little movement from Last Rites. Scorpion continued to attack Last Rites, however due to the limited movements Last Rites was eliminated and Scorpion won automatically. Series 2 Scorpion appeared in Heat B fighting 13 Black again, newcomer S.M.I.D.S.Y. and veteran Meggamouse. Both Scorpion and S.M.I.D.S.Y. managed to gang up on Meggamouse slamming it up and over before it self righted and got away. After 13 black was flipped over, Scorpion smacked it with the spinning blade not long after Scorpion darted at Meggamouse's side and back wheel, even as it flipped S.M.I.D.S.Y. over. Scorpion attacked Meggamouse, who was struggling in the onslaught from 13 Black, S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Scorpion. Scorpion was flipped on its front and stood still for a moment before rejoining the battle hitting each opponent in its path. As Meggamouse attacked S.M.I.D.S.Y., Scorpion assaulted 13 Black causing significant damage and even ripped off the one flywheel. 13 Black is promptly flipped over and out, allowing S.M.I.D.S.Y. to ram Meggamouse pushing the future finalist into the blade of Scorpion tearing off a tire. As S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed Meggammouse into the pit, Meggamouse quickly flipped itself to safety, Scorpion foolishly pitted itself while assisting S.M.I.D.S.Y. eliminating itself. Scorpion also fought in the sumo where it was pushed off quickly by Shunt. Results Wins/Losses King of the Hill and Sumo results do not count *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Category:Robots with Cutting discs Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Weapon Match Competitors Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Side Competition winners Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 1 Category:Sumo Competitors Category:Robots to have driven into the Pit Category:Series 2 Side Event Competitors